Ratchet and Clank: Drek's Demise
by Wrenchy
Summary: Fanfiction version of the amazing first game of the Ratchet and Clank series! Rated because the game is rated that. No gameplay stuff is depicted here -- just cutscenes.


**Author's Note: **So, this here is just basically a fanfiction adaptation of what actually goes on in the game. I'm going to be sure to rewatch all the cutscenes and such, since I need to know exactly what I'm going to write for this. All I really need are the quotes – I'm fine with everything else. Maybe I can get the script for the game.

Anyhoo, this idea came from something posted on deviantART from a user who has been banned for whatever reason. I won't tell you who that user is for that very reason. I always wanted to rewrite a game's events in fanfic form, but never got around to it. It's good practice for writing fanfictions, so that way you know how to write visual effects and stuff.

I'll still continue on with my original fanfictions, but this is here simply for practice. Enjoy. (:

--

**Kyzil Plateau, Planet Veldin – 11:13 AM Local Time**

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

The rocks and dust protested as a healthy young Lombax trotted over the ground with his chest puffed out in pride and excitement, his ears twitching with his movements. His green eyes were fixed on a gleaming red painted ship, probably just recently made. He could practically see his reflection smiling back at him as he leaped onto a box he had carefully placed earlier next to the ship to further work on it. Twisting so he could drop his head below the control panel so he could see further into the ship, he moved his wrench, gripping a loose bolt with its end, and jerked the wrench side to side to firmly fix the bolt into the place he wished it to be. As he heard a satisfying _klunk_, the Lombax stepped backward and off of the crate, and beamed at his project.

Soon, he was going on to have an _adventure_, and get _off _of Veldin once and for all!

As he stared at his ship for a few seconds, making sure he had followed the steps given to him correctly, he then turned his gaze to a small button on his left glove and clicked it with his right hand. A small glow came from the watch-like mechanism, and it spoke in a feminine voice.

"Final step: attach a Robotic Ignition System," it droned.

_Oh, no._

The Lombax sighed dismally. He didn't _have _a Robotic Ignition System.

"Thank you for using Helpdesk technology," the female voice piped up again after a moment's pause, and the dim light coming from the machinery soon dissipated, leaving a miserable Lombax staring longingly at his ship.

Guess adventure's gonna have to wait for a while, give or take a few years…

--

**Meanwhile, in a factory on a nearby planet…**

_Kink! Shooooooop!_

Popping out of some mysterious, gigantic machine, came almost equally gigantic sentry bots, deactivated but looking ready to spring at any given moment. A conveyer belt moved swiftly forward, plunging the newly created robots down into some sort of shaft. These robots menacingly stared out at nothing as a computer seemed to watch close by, beeping as it continued to create these robots and continually making their blueprints.

The machine took something of an agonizing pause, starting to almost cough and wheeze as it hesitated for a moment, and then suddenly…

_ Pop!_

A small robot seemed to be shoved right out of the dismal dark it had just originally been in, faceplanting on the conveyer belt, stopped the thing from moving, and the tiny robot, looking nothing like the sentries earlier produced, jerked and landed onto solid ground. As more sentries were being spawned once more behind him, the little robot lifted his head, blinking his green eyes that gave off an eerie glow.

_'Where…?'_

The little robot turned his head so that his visual receptors could take in as much information about the environment as possible. As his eyes searched, making inquiries about the interior decoration, trying to figure out exactly _where he could possibly be_, the robot's gaze stopped as it suddenly saw a hovering robot, an Info Bot, glowing yellow, gazing right back at him. The Info Bot seemed to notice his gaze, because it approached him, popping up and showing him a video.

The robot's eyes widened as he was bombarded with an imagery that terrified him, and, knowing he'd _have _to get some help with this issue he was just presented, he clasped the Info Bot with a hand and drew him into a chamber. Instinctively, the Info Bot reduced its size so it could fit into the small compartment. Already, the robot was fired up, knowing he'd have to get to a planet as soon as possible.

_He got a creepy feeling that something was standing behind him._

The robot turned around slowly…

Slowly…

Only to meet the eyes of a Sentry Bot, who looked extremely pissed off that there would be a sinner to the name of dangerous robots working for one particular man.

Inwardly the robot yelped, his alerts blaring within his mind as he jumped and skidded underneath the Sentry Bot's legs, who vainly tried to grab him, and he ran as fast as his little robot legs could carry him as he jumped into a small duct none of the others could fit through, sliding down feet first. The factory he was leaving behind started screaming as its alarms went off, well aware that there was an escaping robot that could part easily on their information and potentially threaten _The Leader_.

As the visage of a ship came into the robot's visual censors, he could think only one thing: _'I have to get out of here!' _And that he did, as he landed into the ship's interior, the lid closing right after him, and he started up the ship in a hurry, knowing he was to be pursued.

--

**Approaching Planet Veldin – 11:47 Local Time**

Space seemed to spin around the space ship, and the robot could hear the whirring of other ships following closely behind. He heard a _shirrrrrr _noise as a sudden blast was fired, and he quickly slammed at the controls in order to avoid the blast that was to be a potential threat. Maneuvering out of the way of another shot that was fired at him, the robot tried to pick up signals of any nearby planets he could land on and potentially avoid the Sentry Bots that were following him.

_Ah! That red dusty planet!_

He spotted it on the screen. The planet looked desolate, but it was his only hope at that point. Before he could even decide to try to look for another planet, anyway, the ship suddenly lurched forward as it was slammed by another laser, and the ship, blaring unhappily at the damage it had suddenly taken, decided to give up as it coughed, wheezed, and started to plummet into the dusty planet Veldin.

--

**Planet Veldin – Ratchet's Ship**

_BOOM!_

It was all the Lombax could do not to just leap up in fright as a sudden loud noise echoed across the usually quiet expanse which he called his home.

As he saw brilliant colors out in the distance, he knew something had had a collision with his treasured planet.

_'Well, that's interesting. I might as well check it out.'_

--

**Planet Veldin – Newly Formed Crater**

_'What… the…'_

The Lombax's eyes whirled in confusion as he only managed to process three things:

One – the fact that there was this _huge freaking crater _that he surmised probably came about as part of the crash.

Two – that there was a _broken ship_. That was probably what caused the crater. Running his gaze over it and feeling it with his hand, it was probable that it would never be functional again. Ever.

Three – there seemed to be a package like thing – seemed to resemble a small and relatively useless robot.

As the Lombax's vision moved back and forth between the crashed ship and the robot, he shrugged to himself.

_'Might as well take the robot. Who knows; it may be useful.'_

Smirking to himself over his answer, the Lombax approached the little thing, lifting it with both of his strong hands and wrapping one arm around it, holding it to his right side as he confidently trudged back to his ship.

--

**Planet Veldin – Ratchet's Ship**

The lids over the little robot's eyes parted with each other as his green eyes glowed with life again, and he glanced upward into the sky.

_'Hrm? Where am I?'_

Moving his head so he could see more of the environment, his attention was captured by a strange furry creature, hunched over some ship that seemed hand-crafted over a few years. The creature was twisting back and forth, moving along with its wrench, twisting at some loose bolt. The robot blinked, lifting up to his feet and staring thoughtfully at the creature, moving his robotic hand to his chin.

_'I guess this is an inhabitant of that planet I saw on the radar.'_

Planet… Veldin.

_'I didn't know anyone still lived here.'_

"Interesting," the robot remarked, gazing about the ship once again.

He almost leaped in surprise at the creature's reaction.

"_AHHH!_" the creature screeched in response, twirling around, his toes completely losing grip on the box he had just been standing on, and slamming into the ground, his back taking the whole of his fall. Wide teal-green eyes were focused on the robot's glowing light green ones.

The robot dismissed this as just a regular reaction of this creature. "You're quite handy with that wrench," he praised instead.

The creature seemed to take nicely to praise as it lifted up to its feet and gazed proudly at its ship. "You bet," the cat-like being responded with an enthusiastic, raspy voice. "I built that ship with it!" He played with his Omniwrench for a bit, and it seemed that the robot had gotten on his good side.

"Hm…" The robot turned around to the creature.

_'Maybe he can help me.'_

Firmly nodding to himself, the robot informed the being, "I am currently in search of someone who could be of assistance in saving the galaxy." Scanning the area with his eyes and finding a rather interesting poster of someone who could potentially save the galaxy…

_'Perfect. He looks just perfect.'_

_**CAPTAIN QWARK**_, his name was.

"Do you know where I can find _that _fellow?"

The creature followed his gaze, knitting his eyebrows together a little as he thought for a second. "Well, he's on the _radio_ every week," the creature informed him. The robot knew where this was going, and he slumped. The creature didn't seem to notice, as he continued, "Other than that, no." The robot felt the creature's confused gaze on him, his teal-green bright eyes inquisitive. "Hey…" the creature piped up, getting the robot's attention again. "What's all this stuff about saving the galaxy, anyway?"

Shrugging to himself, the robot reached into his circuitry, pulling out the Info Bot he had hidden earlier. The Info Bot seemed only too pleased to show the message it had hidden within it.

--

_**Hisssssss**__._

_ The image becomes clear as the visage of a short red alien emerges on the screen, his eyes filled with benevolence, although fake._

_ The creature clears his throat, glancing directly into the Info Bot camera. "Hello, citizens of…" he says, as an image of some sort of planet with text NOVALIS typed right under it bumps into the image and then quickly disappears to reveal the alien once more. "My race of Blarg have a small problem," the creature continues, gesturing with his three-fingered hands to emphasize his point. A new image comes up of a planet that looks gaseous. "Our planet has become so polluted," the voice continues, as images of creatures that look a lot like him start duplicating all over the planet surface shown in the video, "overpopulated, and poisonous, that we are no longer able to dwell here." The image disappears, revealing the smirking mug of the alien once more. "But I, Supreme Executive Chairman Drek," his voice now gains a superior, almost mocking tone to it, "have a solution! We are constructing a prestige new world using the choices of planetary components available._

_ "So what does this mean to you, you may ask?" A dark chuckle resounds within the video as a sudden picture flashes up, showing off a blueprint for some sort of machine etched out, hovering above three quarters of a planet, one quarter of the planet within the clutches of the machine. The image wavers a little as Drek's voice continues to drone through it, "Using our highly superior technology, which you couldn't __**possibly **__understand, we will be extracting a large portion of your planet and adding it to our new one."_

_ The image disappears, revealing Drek once more, pretending to look rather distressed. "Unfortunately, this change in mass will cause your planet to spin out of control and drift toward the sun," he twists his hands to try to show the imagery of a planet spinning – and failing, "where it will __**explode **__into a flaming ball of gas," he then opens his hands, exposing his palms, "but sacrifices __**must **__be made. __**Thank **__you for your cooperation."_

_ "__**Cut**__!" hisses a voice coming from off the screen, cutting off anything else that Drek wants to say._

_ "And if you don't like it," Drek continues, his voice suddenly becoming vicious and harsh, his teeth gritted, "you can take your whining, sniveling, snot-nosed population, form a line behind me, and __**kiss my**__ –" As Drek's eyes focus on the camera in front of him, he notices a blinking light, and his eyes narrow, his gaze able to kill if it had daggers. "The camera's still on? Well __**turn it off**__, you __**idiot**__!"_

_**BLINK**__!_

--

The Info Bot made a _spurr_ing noise as it returned to the chambers within the robot once again, having fulfilled its duty.

The Lombax's eyes were wide as he stared into the space that the Info Bot had been previously occupying.

_'Haha, __**whoa**__. That's so…'_

Lifting off of his knee, which he didn't realize he had went on to see the imagery, the Lombax turned his back on the robot and shrugged. "The people on those planets are _hosed_!" he commented. "Well, good luck getting _Captain Qwark _to help you."

_'After all, it's not my problem.'_

"Actually, _you _could help me."

The Lombax stopped, turning on his heel and gazing back at the robot, tilting his head in confusion.

The robot explained, "If you could use your ship to take me to the coordinates contained in this Info Bot, I might be able to gather further information there." His gaze was hopeful as it focused on the adventurous Lombax.

_'Guess he doesn't know my ship is busted.'_

The Lombax heaved a heavy sigh as he stared at the ship, feeling depressed about it again. "Even if I wanted to, I can't," the Lombax informed him. "I'm missing a crucial component of the ship."

The Lombax watched as the robot gazed at the ship, visually scanning it. How did the robot _do _that, anyhow? It would be so cool if he could…

"The Robotic Ignition System," the robot responded, though his voice sounded questioning. The Lombax quickly realized he was asking him if that was the component he had been speaking about.

"How did you know that?" the creature responded with skepticism. He approached the robot.

Smirking – and the Lombax _swore _it was smug – the robot replied, "I, sir, happen to be equipped with the latest in Robotic Ignition Systems. My programming allows me to start any ship I choose."

_'Which means…'_

He felt a smirk coming on.

The Lombax was tingling with excitement already. That had to be the _best _information he had received lately.

"So, I agree to take you to this –" the Lombax rotated his arms around for a bit to try to show the point he was trying to convey – "whatever it is – and you get this ship started for me?" Hope flared within the Lombax. _Finally! _Some _adventure_!

"That is what I'm proposing," the robot confirmed.

_Zooooooom…_

The Lombax twitched his ears and turned his head as he sensed the oncoming aliens starting to fly down to his planet. This had been the first time he had seen them, and he sure as heck didn't want to go back to fighting through all of those creatures all over again as he had been just to find his little robot companion.

If he was gonna leave, he had to go _now_.

"Deal!"

--

**Chairman Drek's Flagship**

_SHHHHHHHHHH…_

The red Blarg watched as a ship zoomed past his window, his eyes glinting with annoyance. Stupid bugs. He knew they were going to be a problem if he didn't get rid of them.

"_This _could be a problem," he notified to all who were on the ship, including a mysterious silhouette standing right behind him, hunched over. Drek knew that a ship coming from a seemingly desolate planet meant that something was going to happen, and he knew that it had to be rid of as soon as possible so they wouldn't have to deal with it later.

Without even turning around, Drek coolly ordered the silhouette to, "Take care of it," and the shadow complied, stepping into a darker part of the ship and disappearing from view.

No one gets in the way of Drek's plans. He would make sure of that.

--

**Ratchet's Ship**

The ship did a barrel roll, stirring up space particles all around it as the Lombax's breath was taken away by the great expanse that lay beyond in the expanse of space. Glancing at the creature, the robot was inquisitive as to the mysterious behavior of organic beings. Did all of them act this way? It was like as if the Lombax had never seen anything beyond the sky. In fact, it was like as if the Lombax hadn't seen the _sky _at all.

"Whoa-ho, this is _great_!" the Lombax shouted enthusiastically as the ship did another barrel roll. The Lombax's attention turned from the controls to the planet as they spun over it. The robot noticed the Lombax gazing fondly at his planet, but more fondly at the expanse of blackness that surrounded it. He was amusing to watch, to say the least. "So _that's _where I've been stuck this whole time!"

As the ship jerked unexpectedly, the robot clutched to the seat in fear. Did this Lombax even know how to _drive_?

"Please return your attention to the steering mechanism, sir," the robot ordered him instantly. He wasn't willing to be in a crashed ship. _Again_.

"Huh?" The Lombax turned his gaze, and noticed the controls going out of control. The robot winced. This would take a while. "Oh, uh, right. Sorry." The Lombax firmly gripped the controls again, and the robot relaxed, hopeful that the ship _wouldn't _crash and that was just him being pessimistic. The robot jolted in surprise when the Lombax continued, "And you can stop calling me sir."

_'I'm used to calling anyone "sir." Why is he saying this?'_

The robot gazed confusedly at the Lombax, who was only grinning at him. He found that creature so _strange _sometimes. "The name's Ratchet," the creature informed him, seeming perfectly happy to admit it.

_'Well, might as well make conversation with __**him**__. After all, I'm going to be with him for a while – at least until I find that "Qwark" fellow.'_

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, _sir_," the robot responded, not breaking out of the habit of calling Ratchet "sir."

"You got a name?" Ratchet asked, his eyes focused forward, but the robot noticed that the Lombax occasionally glanced out of the corners of his eyes toward him.

_'Name…?'_

He didn't really _have _a name. He was a robot, after all…

"My serial number is eight-five-four-two-nine-six –"

_CLA-ANK._

The robot slammed into the side of the ship as it jerked once again, and looked at the Lombax with mild irritation. He _really _needed to learn how to drive a ship.

"Oops!" Ratchet responded, but the robot could sense he really didn't care. Shrugging it off, the robot went back to his position as Ratchet chuckled a bit nervously. "I'll, uh…" The Lombax seemed to ponder for a minute. "I'll just call you _Clank _for short!"

_'Is that… a nickname?'_

The newly dubbed "Clank" wasn't used to this whole _friendship _thing.

_'Uh… I guess I should add that to my memory banks.'_

As the Lombax continued to steer the ship, he called to Clank, probably trying to reassure him or something, "Hang on!"

_'Yeah, I'm __**not **__already gripping tightly to the seat. Ratchet, learn to __**drive**__!'_


End file.
